a new day for a new life, Le destin d'Emmy
by Charline AJC Kreuk
Summary: Emmy, jeune femme de 24 ans a refait sa vie à New-York. Il y a quatre ans elle quittait sa famille pour réaliser ces rêves. Emmy est une rêveuse qui mène une existence paisible. Mais que lui ait-il réellement arrivé pour quitter son pays et surtout se famille ? Que va-t-il lui arriver lorsqu'elle recevra cette lettre ?
1. Chapter 1 : The last letter

I

The last letter.

_ 25/11/2008_

_ Maman, Papa, _

_Nostalgique depuis un moment, mais personne vers qui me tourner. Personne à qui le dire. Alors je l'écris. Il faut que ça sorte, trop longtemps que je l'ai sur le cœur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je me cache derrière ce sourire stupide que je me force à garder. J'étouffe ici. Je ne sais plus ou ce trouve ma place parmi vous, je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis non plus. A vrai dire je me sens totalement perdu, j'ai cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, et de ne pas pouvoir réussir. Mais je me suis perdu, c'est malheureux de s'égarer surtout quand tu n'arrives pas à faire confiance aux autres. Entre le jour et la nuit, je ne sais plus ce qui me rend heureux, je passe mes nuits entière à pleurer, à compter les heures. Je ne sais plus quoi penser._

_J'ai envie de changer, de me sentir à l'aise, de sentir que j'ai ma place, de sentir que je suis forte dans quelque chose. Mais surtout ce que j'ai besoin c'est d'avoir confiance en moi._

_ Ça m'aura pris deux ans, deux ans à me rendre compte que je me suis peut-être trompé. J'ai été lâche, pas assez courageuse pour montrer à tout le monde que je pouvais le faire. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de ne pas avoir le courage de vous en parler. Mais se soir quand vous lirez cette lettre, j'aurais pris cette décision qui me ronge depuis des semaines, et je serais surement déjà à des milliers de kilomètres de vous. Ne m'en voulez pas de partir comme une lâche mais je n'aurais pas su vous dire en revoir. Je pars pour réaliser mon rêve, et devenir celle que je veux être. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le réaliser. Non je ne suis pas malheureuse, mais je suis juste un peu perdu, il faut juste que je retrouve mon chemin. _

_Je ne suis plus à ma place ici, laisser moi partir et réaliser mes rêves._

_ Je vous aime._

_ Emmy._

Cette nuit là, Emmy se trouvait assise au siège 17A dans un vol direction New-York. Il faisait nuit, assise contre le hublot, elle pensait à sa nouvelle vie, à sa famille qu'elle laissait derrière elle, mais surtout à ce qu'elle allait faire dès qu'elle aurait posé un pied sur le sol américain. Le rêve Américain, après tout elle aussi elle avait le droit de rêver à des jours meilleurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : De nos jours

II

De nos jours, le 12/06/2012

Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans que Emmy vivait à New-York, et plus précisément dans le quartier de Soho à l'angle de la sixième avenue et de West Houston Street. Elle vivait au second étage, et avait pour voisine une vieille dame d'origine italienne qui se nommait Guilia. Elle sortait peu et quand elle le faisait, c'était pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait en face de l'école secondaire du quartier et regardait jouer les enfants pendant des heures. Elle aimait beaucoup Emmy, la considérait comme sa petite fille. En effet quand Emmy est arrivé pour la première fois, elle l'avait accueilli et l'avait aidé à s'installer et à se sentir chez elle. Lorsque Emmy avait besoin de se confier c'est chez elle qu'elle allait tard la nuit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait la trouver réveillé devant une rediffusion d'un match de basket-ball. Emmy aussi la considérait comme sa grand-mère. Elle lui faisait penser à cette vieille femme qu'elle avait pour voisine chez qui elle allait jouer quand elle était enfant.

Emmy avait repris ces études de journaliste en arrivant à New-York et les avaient financer en travaillant dans un restaurent en tant que serveuse. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme il y a deux ans, et depuis elle avait commencé en tant que stagiaire au fameux Daily News de New-York. Puis elle c'était imposé et avait obtenus un travail dans la rubrique news du journal. Elle traitait tout ce qui est était crime, politique, et éducation. Elle c'était d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec Lola une collègue du boulot avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, d'ailleurs elles adoraient se moquer de Noah un jeune reporter qui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion essayait de flirter avec Emmy.

Emmy aimait faire les grasses matinées et lire. Avec une préférence pour la grasse matinée, surtout les journées de neige en plein hiver où elle aimait rester dans son lit avec un chocolat chaud à regarder la neige tomber et recouvrir New-York d'un grand manteau de neige. Elle lisait beaucoup et adoré laisser aller son imagination. De plus depuis qu'elle vivait à New York elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation avec des hommes, des qu'elle avait un moment elle rejoignait ces amis Rose et Ryan qui sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, ainsi que Lenny dans le café au coin de la cinquième avenue entre la huitième ouest et la huitième est, ou ils aimaient se retrouver pour parler de leurs histoires d'amour mais aussi de leur rêve de voyage.

Emmy adorait flâner dans les rues de New-York, lire un livre dans Central Park et surtout vivre au jour le jour.

Ce jour là, Emmy se réveilla difficilement, en effet cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle faisait des cauchemars dont elle n'arrivait pas à donner une signification. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et elle alla se prépara un café et mangea quelques biscottes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer avant d'aller au boulot. Elle appliquait chaque tache comme un robot chaque matin, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner elle prenait sa douche, puis se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre ou elle pris un jean et un chemisier. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et fit une légère grimace en voyant ces cernes qui avait pris domicile sous ces yeux. Elle enfila une veste, mis ses escarpins préférés, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement.

Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Guilia, elle s'arrêta pour la saluer et lui demanda si elle se portait bien. Une fois sorti de son immeuble elle marcha jusqu'à la station de métro Spring Street qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de son immeuble pour prendre le métro A une fois dans le métro elle pris son journal qu'elle avait acheter sur le chemin et commença a le feuilleter avant de descendre à la station de Fulton Street pour changer de métro et se retrouver sur la ligne 5. Une fois arrivée à la station Bowling Green ou elle rejoignais Lola qui l'attendait à la sorti du métro comme chaque matin.

- Waouh ! C'est Noah qui ne t'a pas laissé dormir de la nuit pour avoir une sale tête comme la tienne ? s'exclama Lola en la voyant arriver.

- Ah ah tu es d'une humeur ce matin, tu as mangé un clown au petit-déjeuner ? Non ce sont mes cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Ah toujours ces cauchemars… Tu n'arrives toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement ?

- Non, je me réveil en sueur chaque nuits et à chaque fois c'est le brouillard total et j'ai peur de me rendormir.

- Hum, tu devrais peut-être aller voir un psy. Il t'aiderait peut-être à découvrir la signification de ces cauchemars.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller voir un psy et encore moins a devoir lui raconter toute ma vie. Bon dépêche toi, on va se mettre en retard et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tomber sur Noah en arrivant au bureau.

- Le pauvre il va encore se prendre un râteau… Tu devrais peut-être un jour accepter ces invitations. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti avec un mec ? Tu ferais peut-être moins de cauchemars durant tes nuits.

- Ma vie intime ne te regarde pas Lola !

C'est alors qu'elles pénètrent dans le grand hall du journal, et par malchance pour Emmy, Noah les attendaient comme pratiquement chaque matin avec un café pour chacune d'entre elles.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, et un Mocha blanc avec un supplément crème pour cette charmant Emmy et un expresso Machiatto pour toi Lola.

- Tu es gentil Noah, mais pas ce matin ! S'exclama Emmy qui se disait que la journée commençait bien.

- Ohh Noah tu es un ange ! Fit Lola, qui elle était très heureuse de se petit présent.

Et elles laissèrent Noah dans l'entrée du Daily News seul avec le café de Emmy qui n'avait pas daigner le prendre au passage.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée de travail

- Tu aurais pu être plus sympa avec Noah…

- Lola ne commence pas à essayer de me caser avec lui. Ce type ne m'intéresse pas, il est trop jeune, et pas assez intéressant pour moi !

- Ok j'ai compris, j'arrête avec Noah. Ne t'énerve pas, j'essaie juste de t'aider Emmy.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule Lola, mettons nous au travail, des dizaines d'affaires attendent qu'ont s'occupent d'elles.

Et c'est ainsi que Emmy et Lola prirent le paquet de dossiers qui se trouvait sur leurs bureaux. On pouvait trouver des affaires de vol comme cette personne âgée qui s'était fait voler et violer par un livreur, ou ce jeune étudiant qui s'était jeté par la fenêtre de son lycée, ou encore cette fillette qui avait disparu depuis trois jours. Emmy se demandait si on allait vraiment pouvoir la retrouvé. A chacun des dossiers qu'elle prenait elle se demandait comment le monde pouvait être si horrible et cruel. Aujourd'hui elle ce sentait à cran, pas en forme et surtout très fatigué.

Elle plancha toute la matinée sur ces dossiers, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone la sorte de son travail. C'était Lenny son ami qui lui demandait si elle venait toujours les rejoindre après son travail ce soir au restaurent habituel. Bien sûr Emmy avait complétement oublié cette invitation à cause de ces cauchemars et de la montagne de boulot qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours. D'ailleurs c'était à se demander si les meurtriers et toutes autres sortes de crimes ne le faisaient pas exprès. Avant de raccrocher elle lui promit qu'elle serait présente mais qu'elle arriverait surement en retard.

Après avoir déjeuné avec Lola, elle retourna en direction de son bureau. Sur le chemin elle croisa encore Noah, mais n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin sans même le regarder. Ce qui amusa Lola et ce dit qu'il fallait vraiment lui trouver un mec pour lui changer les idées. Les deux amis se remirent au travail, et quelques heures plus tard, Emmy fut interrompu par son patron qui souhaitait lui parler immédiatement et l'attendait dans son bureau. A ce moment, Lola la regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle lui répondit par un signe comme quoi elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait lui parler.

- Emmy je souhaitais vous parler, vous faite un travail remarquable, surement une de nos meilleures journalistes et je ne vous laisserais pas partir vers la concurrence. C'est pour ça que je souhaite tout faire pour vous garder. Et depuis quelques jours j'ai remarqué que vous restiez tard au travail, vous semblez fatigué et vraiment pas en forme. Prenez quelques jours de vacances histoire de vous changer les idées et de vous reposez. Vous bossez comme une malade depuis trop longtemps.

- Nan je vous assure je n'ai pas besoin de vacance. Et puis je ferais quoi à part tourné en rond dans mon appartement ?

- Oh si Emmy, vous avez l'air épuisé… Comme si vous ne dormiez plus depuis des jours.

Emmy pensa alors à tous ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis deux semaines. Impossible de les sortir de sa tête, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux il apparaissait. A chaque fois… Elle se sentait épuiser certes mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule chez à ruminer tous ces cauchemars. Elle préférait encore venir travailler et à devoir supporter Noah.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances Monsieur, je vous assure. Oui je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps mais sa passera.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez, mais sachez que ma proposition reste valable, si vous voulez prendre quelques jours n'hésitez pas.

Emmy se leva et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir du bureau. Elle hésitait à prendre ces vacances, comme elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude d'hésiter sur tous. Lorsqu'elle fut revenu a son bureau elle raconta à Lola leur conversation. Et cette dernière fut plutôt d'accord avec leur patron.

- Emmy, des vacances cela te ferrait le plus grand bien. On passe notre journée à travailler sur des choses horribles, tu m'étonne que après tu face des cauchemars et que cela t'empêche de dormir. Prend une semaine ou deux et part en vacance.

- Et tu veux que je face quoi ? Et surtout que j'aille ou ?

- Je sais pas, prend un avion et choisi la destination au pif, ou rentre en France si tu en as envie.

- Alors là surement pas, je me sentirais encore plus mal, et j'aurais des difficultés à regarder ma famille en face. Je leur donne des nouvelles, on s'écrit, se téléphone pour des occasions. Mais de les revoir sa me déchirais le cœur et je me demande si j'arriverais un reprendre un avion pour rentrer. Ma vie est ici dorénavant.

- Alors je sais pas, part au bord de la mer quelques temps, sa te changera les idées.

- On verra. Dit Emmy en s'écroulant sur sa chaise de bureau et en réfléchissant ou elle pourrait aller pour quelques jours.

Elles se remirent toutes les deux au travail. Mais Emmy était encore ailleurs, elle pensait à ces vacances, mais aussi à sa famille. C'est vrai qu'elle lui manquait, mais elle n'était jamais rentrée depuis quatre ans, alors elle se voyait mal arriver comme une fleure devant tout le monde. Et elle savait que en retournant les voir, elle aurait vraiment du mal à repartir et à les quitter une deuxième fois. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerai à ces amis au diner de ce soir, et essaya de chassez ces idées de son esprit pour ce remettre au travail.

Il était maintenant plus de vingt heures lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, Lola était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait bien essayé de la faire décoller de son travail sans grand succès… « Mince, je vais êtres encore en retard », ce dit Emmy. En effet lors de leur conversation téléphonique, Lenny lui avait dit qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour vingt heure à leur restaurent habituel au coin de la rue vers son appartement.

Elle traversa à toute vitesse la grande allée de bureau avant de prendre l'ascenseur et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre le métro et préféra héler un taxi. Elle arriva avec plus de trente minutes de retard. En descendant du taxi elle accéléra le pas en vacillant sur ses talons tous en portant son porte document plein à craquer. Après tous elle savait qu'elle ferait encore ces cauchemars cette nuit alors autant travailler et s'avancer ce weekend. Elle traversa le patio du restaurant avant de les apercevoir à leur table habituel.

- Te voilà enfin, dit Lenny avec un sourire crispé. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

- Je suis tellement désolée ! s'exclama Emmy, un peu essoufflée par la course qu'elle venait de faire depuis le taxi. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, j'étais encore au travail. Rose tu n'as pas eu mon texto ? En lui prenant la main et en la pressant comme pour s'excuser de son retard.

En entrant dans le taxi elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle aurait quelques minutes de retard, en réalité c'était plutôt une demi-heure.

Le serveur en voyant arriver la dernière personne que la table attendait, leur donna le menu reliés de cuire et leur suggéra le menu spécial du chef, avant de repartir et de les laisser faire leurs choix.

- Oui je l'ai eu, fit Rose, mais à vrai dire cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es toujours en retard.

- Je suis désolée, se répéta Emmy, bien consciente qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'être contrarié.

Elle avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude d'être toujours en retard, et cela datait bien avant qu'elle débarque à New-York. Pour que se soit un rendez-vous ou autres, elle était toujours en retard. Et puis ces derniers temps avec ces cauchemars qui l'empêchait de passer des nuit normales, elle était un peu perdu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas dit Ryan en lui adressant un sourire, on à l'habitude. Sa pourrait presque faire ton charme.

- Tu ne s'aurais pas avec ma meilleure amie, je te soupçonnerais de vouloir me draguer. Mais la je sens comme une point d'ironie ?

- Bingo ! s'exclama Ryan en éclatant de rire.

Dit voir tu as l'air d'avoir une tête à faire peur des gosses, tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? Intervient Lenny.

Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste ces cauchemars, se me préoccupe je crois.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir, que le serveur revint pour prendre leurs commendes. Emmy fut momentanément soulagée par cette interruption. Comme à son habitude, Lenny prenait son plateau de fruit de mer, il était originaire d'un petit village de pêcheur espagnol et raffolait de fruits de mer. Quant à Rose elle pris un salade César tous comme Emmy. Ryan lui ne savait jamais quoi prendre, il était tellement gourmand que à chaque fois toute la liste du menu lui fessait envie. Il opta cette fois ci pour un pavé de bœuf à la plancha.

- C'est quoi ces cauchemars ? Fit Rose une fois le serveur parti avec leurs commandes.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement flou, à mon réveil je suis incapable de les décrire. Ca me paraît si surréaliste.

- Ca doit être passager, tu travailles surement trop, si tu veux demain, on sort je t'emmène danser jusqu'au petit matin !

- Lenny, c'est gentil, mais je suis épuiser et je doute avoir la force pour tenir jusqu'au petit matin dans une boite de nuit.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de vacances ? Ce demanda Ryan.

- A vrai dire, mon patron me la proposer, j'ai fait tellement d'heures supplémentaires cette semaines. Mais je ne saurais même pas quoi faire de mes jours de repos, et si vous me dites dormir, aucune envie si c'est pour être réveillée par ces horribles cauchemars.

- Je pourrais prendre quelques jours moi aussi, et on pourrait ce faire une virée entre fille. Mon patron me doit des jours de repos de tout manière.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée oui. Ca nous rappellera l'été que l'on a passé après notre remise de diplôme.

C'est à se moment là que leurs plats arrivèrent, Ryan était affamé il n'attendit même pas que tous le monde soit servi avant de commencer à manger. D'avoir du attendre Emmy, il mourrait de faim comme il aimait si bien dire a chaque fois qu'il voulait manger. Rose rigola de l'attitude de son petit-ami. Et c'est dans cette humeur là qu'ils terminèrent la soirée entre amis. Il était tard, quand ils décidèrent de rentrée, Lenny raccompagna Emmy jusqu'à chez elle. Et lui souhaita bonne nuit sans faire de cauchemars, ce qui fit rire Emmy. Lenny était si tendre avec elle, elle le considérait comme le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Lenny lui avait été touché par l'histoire d'Emmy et c'était tous de suite lié d'amitié avec elle. Ce qui avait rendu jalouse sa petite-amie de l'époque. Mais lui comme elle s'avait que jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux. Ils auraient trop peur de casser ce lien qui était si cher à leurs yeux. Lenny aussi avait quitté son pays et rêvait d'indépendance et de voyage. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvât à New-York il y a six ans.

Emmy en entrant dans sa chambre laissa tomber ces vêtements au sol avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette. Elle tombait de sommeil, bien qu'elle avait peur de s'endormir et de refaire ces cauchemars. Elle ne pu réellement lutter, et s'endormi paisiblement dans cette nuit si claire, mais ces cauchemars allait refaire surface et encore perturber le sommeil d'Emmy.


	4. Chapter 4 : Une nuit de juin

Durant la nuit, une pluie battante tomba sur la ville de New-York, le bruit de la pluie contre les fenêtres de l'appartement d'Emmy la réveilla légèrement. Elle se recoucha, ferma les yeux et se rendormi. C'est alors que ses cauchemars sont revenus, elle voyait cette petite fille perdue au milieu de nul part, entourée d'arbre dans une nuit sombre. Elle appelait à l'aide, et criait de toutes ces forces. Elle vit un animal cacher derrière un buisson partir en courant, il avait surement eu peur des cris de la petite fille. Elle se mit à courir sans savoir ou aller en demandant de l'aide. Elle avait peur, elle trébucha sur quelque chose et vue une marre de sang. Puis c'est un tourbillon rouge qui l'emmena au plus profond de son cauchemar. Une sensation de froid et d'humidité, la fit sortir de se cauchemar. Emmy était en sueur et à bout de souffle quand elle se réveilla. Elle était paniquée par cette petite fille qu'elle avait vue dans son cauchemar. Mais qui était-elle ? C'était la première fois depuis dès jours qu'Emmy se souvenait exactement de se cauchemar, du début à la fin.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau fraiche sur son visage. Tous les membres de son corps tremblait encore, et elle failli perdre l'équilibre sur des affaires qui trainait par terre.

Emmy avait passé le reste de la nuit à travailler sur ses dossiers. Elle n'avait pas voulu se recoucher. Après avoir refais se cauchemar, elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle préféra se changer les idées avec son boulot. Elle avait eu envie d'aller frapper chez Guilia, mais à cette heure-ci elle était persuadée qu'elle devait dormir. Elle prit son téléphone et voulu appeler Lola, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec un garçon ce soir là et elle ne voulait pas la déranger si elle était rentrée avec ce mec. Elle posa alors son cellulaire et elle alla alors s'installée à son bureau qui se trouvait contre la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, et qui donnait sur la rue. Elle travailla jusqu'au petit matin. Il était huit heures, on était samedi et les rues de New York étaient encore vides. Son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Elle enfila un vieux jogging et son manteau et descendit à la boulangerie du coin. Elle décida d'acheter deux pains au chocolat, en rentrant elle passerait voir si Guilia est réveillée, et elles prendraient le petit déjeuner ensemble. En retournant à son appartement elle passa par l'épicerie et acheta les journaux et magazine que sa vieille voisine aimait lire. En remontant les marches, elle vit de la lumière sous la porte de sa voisine et frappa deux petits coups contre la porte.

- Emmy mon jolie cœur, tu es bien matinale. Entre, je viens de préparer du thé tu en veux ?

- Oui répondit Emmy. J'ai même apporté de quoi manger et lire.

- Oh merci ma chérie. Mais ou étais tu donc passé ? Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me rendre visite.

- Oui je sais, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot au journal. Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les horreurs que je vois arriver sur mon bureau.

- Oh je m'en doute tu sais. Je lis le Daily News de la première page à la dernière.

- Oui c'est vrai j'oubliais que tu lisais tous les journaux qui pouvait être publié sur New York.

En faisant cette remarque, Emmy l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Guilia se dirigea vers la cuisine et récupéra l'eau qu'elle venait de faire bouillir. Elle posa la théière sur le centre de la table et sorti son service de tasse en porcelaine. Elle servit Emmy et lui donna un des pains au chocolat qu'elle avait fait réchauffer au four avant de lui apporter. Emmy adorait le manger chaud, cela lui rappelait son enfance.

- Merci Guilia.

- Mais de rien mon petit cœur. Dis moi, fit Guilia en la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup toi. Et ne dis pas le contraire tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas me mentir.

- Oui, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. S'exclama Emmy.

Elle ne pouvait alors rien lui cacher. Guilia lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Même quant elle avait rencontré ce garçon durant sa dernière année d'étude, Guilia l'avait su sans même qu'Emmy lui dise quoi que ce soit.

- Raconte moi tous ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te met dans des états comme çà. C'est quand même pas un garçon, parce que si c'est le cas je vais lui botter les fesses.

- Non du tous, depuis quelques temps, je fais des cauchemars. C'est le même cauchemar toutes les nuits. Lorsque je me réveille je suis en sueur et complétement paniquée. Mais impossible de décrire exactement ce qui se passe. Mais cette nuit je l'ai refais, et à mon réveille je me souvenais de chaque détails, chaque sensation. J'étais tellement terrifiée à mon réveil que je n'ai même pas osé me rendormir. J'ai passé la fin de ma nuit à bosser.

- Mais que son ces cauchemars ? Raconte moi. Peut-être allons nous trouver une signification.

- Je ne penses pas tu sais, j'ai retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Impossible de savoir ce que cela signifie. Je vois cette petite fille perdue au milieu de nul part, elle est terrifiée et est morte de froid. Elle cri à l'aide, mais personne ne l'entends et surtout personne ne peut se trouver dans les bois en pleine nuit. D'un coup elle se met à courir, j'ai l'impression que tous est flou à ce moment jusqu'à se qu'elle trébuche et tombe dans une marre de sang. C'est à se moment que tous redevient trouble, et que je me réveille.

- Et cette petite fille tu l'as connaît ? Ce ne serait pas toi étant plus jeune ? Se demanda Guilia.

- Non, affirma Emmy. Je ne sais même pas qui elle est.

- Et ce ne serait pas par hasard une affaire sur lequel tu as écrit un article ?

- Non je m'en souviendrais quand même.

- Tu travailles trop ma chérie, et voilà que ton esprit te joue des tour maintenant. Que dirais-tu de rester avec moi et de faire une partie de scrabble ? Et après je te préparerais mes lasagnes, celles que tu adores pour déjeuner.

- C'est une bonne idée, sa me permettra de me changer les idées.

Emmy aida Guilia à débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner, afin de commencer leur partie de scrabble. Guilia gagnait toujours, Emmy se demandait toujours comment une femme de son âge pouvait se souvenir d'autant de chose et connaître pratiquement tous. Emmy aimait passer du temps avec elle. Elle savait que Guilia allait lui raconter une anecdote de sa vie, que se soit à l'époque ou elle vivait encore à Rome, ou encore une histoire avec son mari, ou même encore une avec ses meilleures amies.

La matinée se déroula assez vite, et les deux femmes se mirent rapidement derrière les fourneaux. Emmy adorait cuisiner avec Guilia, elle lui apprenait toujours une nouvelle recette ou lui disait un ingrédient secret qu'elle rajoutait dans ces plats. Les lasagnes de Guilia étaient les meilleures qu'elle n'avait jamais mangées. Nul par à New York on pouvait trouver des lasagnes comme celle-ci, même dans les restaurants italien le mieux notés de New York.

Après avoir déjeuner, Guilia s'installa dans son fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la plus grande fenêtre de l'appartement et commença à lire ces nombreux journaux. Emmy finit de ranger la cuisine et vint lui donner un baiser sur le front et lui souhaita un bon après-midi. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, son appartement était un vrai chantier et elle se disait qu'il était temps de mettre un peu d'ordre. En entrant dans son appartement elle alluma la chaine-hifi et mis un peu de musique. Elle ramassa les dossiers laisser sur sa table de salon se matin et commença le rangement. Une fois terminer elle s'installa elle aussi dans son canapé et pris un livre qu'elle avait acheté la semaine dernière. C'était le dernier best-seller à la mode, Lola l'avait lu et lui avait obligé de l'acheter.

Elle avait lu plusieurs chapitres quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, Emmy était surprise. Seule Guilia et elle habitait à cet étage, et il était impossible que ce soit Guilia. Elle se leva se dirigea à la porte et regarda dans le judas le porte. Elle vit personne, elle avait du rêver. La fatigue devait prendre le dessus, et se réinstalla alors dans son canapé quand cette fois-ci quelqu'un était venu frapper à sa porte. Elle reparti en direction de la porte regarda encore une fois à travers le judas et ne vit toujours personne. Elle ouvra la porte regarda dans le couloir, toujours personne. Elle allait refermer la porte quand son regard tomba sur une enveloppe au sol.

Emmy se demandait qui avait bien pu poser cette lettre ici. Elle retourna l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de sa mère.

-Maman, s'exclama Emmy surprise.


	5. Chapter 5 : La vérité

_Ma chère fille, _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce sujet. Je crois que n'importe où ou nous nous trouvons, dans n'importe qu'elle partie du monde, il est tellement difficile d'élever un enfant. Avec ton père nous avons toujours voulu te donner une bonne éducation et te transmettre nos valeurs, te donner tous ce dont tu avais besoin. _

_Ma petite fille tu représentes tout l'or du monde pour moi. Il faut que je t'avoue quelques choses. Après notre mariage avec ton père, nous voulions qu'une chose se fût d'avoir un enfant. Nous avons essayé pendant des années, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi. J'ai appris que j'étais stérile et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Ce jour la mon monde c'est écrouler. Je voulais tellement avoir un enfant, donner la vie et l'aimer. Notre seule solution a été d'adopter, nous nous sommes rendu dans un orphelinat, et tu étais là au milieu de dizaines d'enfants, tu étais là à me sourire. Je n'ai pu lever mes yeux de toi. Tu étais tellement belle ma chérie. Devant ce miracle de dieu, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux bleus, tu étais belle ma chérie. Lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu t'es agrippé à mes cheveux avec tes petites mains de poupée comme si tu craignais de me voir disparaître. Tu m'as donné ce rôle que je désirais tellement, celui d'être une mère. Tu m'as permis de revivre à nouveau. Tous de suite j'ai senti cet amour entre nous. Tes sourires mon tellement réchauffées mon cœur, ce jour là tu es devenu une partie de moi. Tu es ma fille ma fierté. Tu as grandi, le temps est passé tellement vite je ne l'ai pas vue passer. _

_J'ai toujours appréhendé le moment où je te dirais la vérité._ _Nous te l'avons caché pendant si longtemps. En réalité j'avais peur que tu m'échappes que tu partes et que tu ne veule plus de nous. Mais tu es quand même parti et ni ton père ni moi auraient pu éviter ce moment. Je t'ai vue mal dans ta peau, tellement triste, tu te cherchais et le faite que tu n'y arrivais pas m'a déchiré le cœur. Je pense que tu as toujours su que ta place n'était pas ici. _

_Je t'en n'ai pas voulu tu sais quand tu es partis, j'ai juste compris. A se moment ou tu vas lire cette lettre je sais que tu vas te poser des questions. J'espère simplement que tu ne nous en voudras pas à ton père et à moi. Nous t'aimons ma chérie, du plus profond de notre cœur. _

_Lors de ton adoption, les personnes qui s'occupaient de toi à l'orphelinat nous ont seulement dit que t'es parents biologique sont décédés lors d'un accident de voiture, tu étais avec eux dans la voiture à ce moment. Et par la grâce de dieu tu as survécu. Une enquête a été ouverte pour retrouver ta famille, mais ils n'ont trouvé personnes. Je sais simplement que tes parents se nommaient Elizabeth et Charly Swann. Je sais que tu vas tous faire pour retrouver une trace d'eux ou même retrouver ta famille. Chérie je te demande juste de faire attention à toi, de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas foncer tête baissé. Donne nous de tes nouvelles, même si tu décides de retrouver ta famille tu restes ma fille pour moi, ma fille bien aimée et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ton père aussi t'aime, il garde juste ces sentiments pour lui tu sais. Il a été très affecté lors de ton départ même si il ne l'a jamais montré, tu lui manques beaucoup, et tu me manques aussi. _

_Ta maman qui t'aime. _

Elle se trouvait debout au milieu du salon, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre. Lorsque Emmy replia la lettre, des larmes tombaient le long de son visage. Elle avait été adoptée, mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentait vide, perdu et sans identité.

Et pourquoi était-elle encore vivante alors que ces parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture ? Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait survécu ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé seule, sans famille. Elle se sentait trahie, et tellement seule.

Elle est resté debout avec la lettre dans ces mains durant plusieurs heures sans même bouger comme immobile. Des larmes coulaient de ces yeux, sa respiration était saccadée, elle pouvait à peine respirer normalement. Elle c'est senti comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Après tous c'est ce qui se passait, elle venait d'apprendre que les personnes qu'elle pensait être sa famille, étaient en faite des personnes inconnues. On lui avait menti toute sa vie.

Plus tard, cette journée là, Emmy reprit ces esprits elle se sentait un peu mieux et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre son ordinateur. Elle tapa le nom de ces parents dans la barre de recherche de google. Elle cliqua sur le premier lien où elle trouva un article de journal qui parlait de l'accident, elle lu et se perdit dans ses pensée. Mais rien ne lui est revenu, c'était comme un trou noir et elle était incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Ce sentant impuissante, elle pris son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Lola.

- Lola à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ? S'amusa Lola à dire alors qu'elle savait que s'était Emmy à l'autre bout du fil.

- Lola, c'est Emmy.

- Ah Emmy, ton weekend ce passe bien ?

- Oui si on veut, j'ai besoin de toi tu serais disponible ?

- Bien sur qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi chérie ?

- Tu crois que tu peux me rejoindre au journal dans 30 minutes ?

- Au journal ? Emmy tu es sérieuse on est dimanche…

- Je sais, mais c'est vraiment important, et tout seule je ne penses pas que je trouverais ce que je cherches.

- Très bien rendez-vous devant les bureaux du journal dans trente minutes, mais tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour me sortir de mon canapé un dimanche après-midi.

- A tout à l'heure Lola.

Emmy soulagée que son amie accepte de l'aider, ramasse la lettre et les quelques articles de journaux qu'elle a trouvé avant de prendre sa veste et de se diriger en direction du journal.

En arrivant devant le journal, Lola n'était pas encore arrivé, la jeune fille décida alors d'aller dans le café du coin pour prendre quelques tasses de café. Elles vont avoir du boulot et Emmy doute qu'elle dorme encore ce soir.

- Hey Emmy je suis là. Cria Lola quelques mètres plus loin.

- Salut Lola, je suis désolée tu le sais mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je ne sais pas par ou commencer.

- Emmy tu me fais peur, viens on va à notre bureau et tu vas tous m'expliquer d'accord.

Emmy suivit Lola dans le hall d'entrée désert du journal. On était dimanche et personne n'avait vraiment envie de travailler un dimanche pensa Lola. Emmy, elle était dans ces pensées et avait peur. Arrivée à leurs bureaux elles s'installèrent, Emmy donna les articles de journaux qu'elle avait pris soin d'imprimer avant de venir.

- C'est quoi ces articles ? C'était il y a plus de 20 ans. Tu cherches quoi exactement Emmy, j'ai du mal à te suivre là.

- Avant que je t'appel, j'ai reçu une lettre, une lettre de ma mère.

- Elle disait quoi cette lettre ?

- Lola, j'ai été adopté.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ma mère m'a écrit cette lettre pour m'avouer que j'ai été adopté. La fillette qu'on parle dans les articles de journaux c'est moi.

- Tu es sérieuse Emmy ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé chérie. Tu as la lettre ici.

- Oui, la voilà.

Lola lu et relu la lettre ne sachant quoi dire. Elle s'était même mis à pleurer la deuxième fois qu'elle lu la lettre. Sa meilleure amie avait été adoptée, elle faisait des cauchemars sans aucun sens, et maintenant elle apprenait que ces véritables parents étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture ou elle s'y trouvait également.

- Emmy, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on face ?

- Je veux retrouver ma famille Lola, savoir pourquoi j'ai été séparé d'eux. Pourquoi personne ne ma recherché.

- Emmy dans l'article on dit qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé ta famille. Je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs mais tes parents n'avaient peut-être plus de famille.

- Lola je le sais, mais si j'ai une famille je veux le savoir, je veux les rencontrer. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, j'ai besoin de ton aide Lola.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider, de tout manière ce n'est pas comme si j'étais devant un film à l'eau de rose avec un pot de glace.

- En faite je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu allais encore te plaindre demain matin en arrivant que tu n'aurais pas dû manger ce pot de glace.

- Tu es drôle Emmy, fit Lola sachant que son amie avait parfaitement raison. Bon au boulot maintenant.

- Très bien, on va se servir des bases de données du journal, tu essayes avec le nom de mon père et moi avec celui de ma mère. Trouve tous ce que tu peux trouver datant avant l'accident, même après. Si un article parle de quelqu'un de ma famille je veux le savoir.

- A vos ordres patron. S'exclama Lola !

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la recherche d'Emmy et Lola. L'idée de retrouver sa famille sonnait comme une évidence en de telles circonstances. Mais elles avaient épluché tous ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver sur la famille Swann sans vraiment trouver quelques choses qui pourraient les faire avancer. Elles avaient épluché tous les articles de journaux qu'elles avaient pu trouver. Mais rien, elles n'avaient rien trouvé.

- Emmy, je crois que j'ai quelque chose viens voir.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde, j'ai un article de journal qui parle d'un Charly Swann dans l'Etat de Virginie, mort le 2 décembre 1989. Il était médecin, ils disent qu'il est mort dans un accident de voiture avec sa femme. Mais ils ne parlent pas d'enfant dans cet accident. Seulement de trois enfants qu'ils laissaient en vie derrière eux. Ils ont été placés dans des familles d'accueils différentes.

- Lola, tu es un génie. Tu as les noms des trois autres enfants ?

- Attends je cherches. Je les aie, nous avons Rob, Lisa et Leean. Mais je ne sais pas ou ils sont maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons de nouveaux noms maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont quitté l'Etat de Virginie.

- D'accord, je lance de nouvelle recherche. Tu as quoi toi sur la vie de ta mère ?

- Pas grand chose malheureusement.

- Je vais t'aider avec les noms des autres enfants.

- Tu sais que ces autres enfants sont tes frères et sœur ?

- Je sais, grimaça Emmy. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à m'y faire.

- Je comprends, je crois que cela me ferrait bizarre aussi si j'apprenais que j'avais été adopté et que j'avais des frères et sœurs. Tu penses qu'ils sont comment ?

- Lola j'en sais rien, et je n'ai pas envie de m'imaginer leurs vies ou à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Ok ok, je voulais juste faire la conversion, ce silence va me tuer.

- Lola il est bientôt minuit, ont devraient rentrer, je continuerais demain. Tu m'as déjà bien aidée.

- Je suis d'accord pour faire une pause et aller dormir quelques heures, mais je continus à t'aider pour les recherches.

- D'accord, on continuera demain alors.

Emmy et Lola sont rentrées chez elle pour dormir quelques heures. Elles savaient que la semaine qui arrivait allait être longue. Emmy s'est allongée sur son canapé, elle n'a même pas cherchée à aller jusqu'à son lit. Elle était tellement fatiguée, et épuisée par toutes ces recherches. Elle avait un frère et deux sœurs, sans se rendre compte un sourire c'est dessinée sur son visage. Elle allait retrouver sa famille et avoir des réponses sur son adoption.


	6. Chapter 6 : Une nouvelle vie Part 1

**IV**

**Une nouvelle vie**

Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la semaine à regrouper toutes les informations qu'elles avaient trouvé. Lola s'était penchée sur les informations concernant ces frères et sœurs et tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouver concernant l'endroit où ils pouvaient ce trouver. Tandis que Emmy avait passé la semaine à chercher les informations sur l'accident et les raisons qui l'on emmené à être séparée de sa famille et être adopté.

Emmy était encore à son bureau un samedi matin, à relire encore et encore le même article de journal.

_Le 2 décembre 1991, _

_Un jeune couple de 35 ans, domiciliée dans l'Etat de Virginie, ont été victime d'un accident mortel de la route cet après-midi, seul la petite fille âgée d'a peine 4 ans est en vie mais dans un état très critique. _

_La famille rentrait du centre commercial après des achats de noël. La voiture que conduisait le père a effectué une sortie de route après avoir heurtée un poids lourd qui avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule sur une route neigeuse, vers 18h30 heure locale sur la départementale 61. _

_Lors de la collision, le poids lourd a envoyé la voiture contre un poteau électrique violemment qui a été coupée en deux avant de finir sa course dans la forêt qui borde la route 64. _

_Lorsque les policiers et les secours sont arrivés sur le lieu de l'accident, ils n'ont pu que constater le décès du conducteur de la voiture seul ainsi que le chauffeur routier. C'est qu'après plusieurs heures après l'accident que la jeune fille âgée de seulement 4 ans a été retrouvée dans la forêt près du corps de sa mère, qui nous pensons après l'accident a sorti sa fille de la voiture pour la sauver avant qu'elle aussi ne succombe à ces blessures. _

_A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous savons que la jeune fille nommée Emmy est saine et sauve, les services de la police ainsi que les servies sociaux font le de leurs mieux pour retrouver des personnes qui pourrait reconnaître la jeune fille et pouvoir la rendre à sa famille. _

A côté de l'article se trouvait une photo de l'accident ainsi qu'une photo d'elle prise quelques jours après l'accident.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis qu'Emmy et Lola avaient trouvé l'adresse ou la famille d'Emmy vivait. Elle se trouvait à ce jour dans sa voiture en direction de l'Etat de Virginie et plus précisément dans la petite ville de Lynchburg. Lola avait trouvé l'adresse de la maison qui correspondait à la maison familiale ou la Famille Swann habitaient avant l'accident. Elle espérait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ces questions, des voisins ou même une personne de sa famille qui logerait dans cette maison.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter devant l'ancienne maison familiale, on pouvait voir que des personnes vivaient ici, il y avait deux voitures plutôt luxueuses dans l'allée, et des jouets d'enfants dans la cour. Emmy prit une profonde respiration avant de sortir de la voiture, elle pouvait voir une des voisines à sa fenêtre la regardant. « Surement une forme de commérage de quartier » se disait Emmy avant de reprendre la direction vers la maison. Elle examina chaque centimètres de cette maison mais aucun souvenir lui est revenu, comme si s'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette ville. Elle était alors devant la porte d'entrée, leva le bras prête à frapper mais s'arrêta net, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver, peur d'être jetée en lui disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas la connaître. Emmy avait tous les membres de son corps qui tremblait, elle repris une très grande inspiration et se décida enfin à taper à la porte. Deux coups sourd se fit entendre, avant de voir s'ouvrir la porte devant une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle.

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

Emmy était pétrifiée et ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait pourtant répétée des centaines de fois quoi dire lorsqu'elle se serait retrouvée devant une des personnes de sa famille. Emmy la reconnu, c'était Lisa. Elle l'avait reconnu grâce à la base de donnée du Journal. Lisa était âgée de 32 ans, elle avait les cheveux légèrement blonds comme maman et des yeux aussi bleus qu'elle.

- Je crois que oui. Fini par dire Emmy. En réalité je cherche Lisa Swann.

- Oui c'est moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je crois que je suis votre petite sœur.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama la jeune femme devant Emmy en mettant sa main devant sa bouche tellement surprise par ce que venait de lui dire Emmy.

- Je suis Emmy.

Lisa pris alors Emmy dans ces bras, elle pleurait de joie, elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir ramené sa petite sœur en vie. Elle était dans ces bras elle en revenait pas.

- Viens entre, nous allons discuter. Fit Lisa. Tu veux un café, un thé ou juste un jus d'orange, attends je dois même avoir encore de quoi faire un chocolat chaud. J'ai fais des cookies ce matin tu en veux ?

- Euh, un thé serait bien merci.

- Oh Emmy tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un jour que tu nous retrouverais. Mais comment as-tu fais ?

- En réalité, je ne savais même pas que vous excitiez avant que ma mère, enfin ma mère adoptive m'apprenne que j'ai été adopté. Elle n'avait que les noms de mes parents, et à partir de là j'ai fais mes recherches. Cela m'as pris environs une semaine pour regrouper tous les informations. Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai conduit jusqu'ici.

- Tu dois avoir tellement de question.

- Oui quelques unes du moins.

- Laisse moi passer un coup de fil, je vais appeler Rob et Leean et leurs dirent de venir et on discutera d'accord.

- Oui bien sur, je serais heureuse de tous vous rencontrer.

Lisa était parti téléphoner en laissant Emmy dans la cuisine. Elle examina chaque partie de la pièce, mais toujours aucuns souvenirs ne lui sont revenus en mémoire.

Elle se dirigea alors dans la pièce d'à côté, c'était le salon, on pouvait trouver une grand canapé vert dans le fond de la pièce devant une grand télévision accrochée au mur au niveau de la grand baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour à l'extérieur derrière la maison. Il y avait un vieux parquet en bois au sol et les murs étaient d'un blanc somptueux. Ils devaient avoir été repeint récemment, une table de salon se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un joli bouquet de fleures au milieu de la table et une jolie cheminée ancienne.

C'est à ce moment que Lisa réapparu en lui disant que Leean arrivait dans quelques minutes tandis que Rob qui se trouvait à Washington serait la dans la journée de demain. Elle lui proposa alors de lui faire le tour de la maison, lui montrer la pièce à vivre, le bureau de leur père, l'une des chambres des enfants qui maintenant est celle de Lisa et de son mari. Elles sont alors montées à l'étage ou se trouvaient le reste des chambres. C'est alors qu'elles sont entrées dans une chambre qui semblait être celle d'une petite fille. Lisa lui dit que c'était la sienne, s'était sa chambre et maintenant c'est devenu celle de sa fille ainée. Emmy pénétra dans son ancienne chambre, elle regarda partout dans la pièce. La chambre était petite mais assez grande pour un enfant de 7 ans. Un petit lit en bois était dans un coin de la pièce, un coffre en bois mauve se trouvait de l'autre côté et une armoire en face de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Nous n'avons jamais changé la décoration de la pièce. Je n'ai jamais voulu, et Amber ma fille l'adore. Dit Lisa après un moment de silence en voyant Emmy observer la pièce.

- Alors rien n'a changé ici ?

- Non rien, juste le lit et nous avons déplacé la table a langé dans la chambre de ma plus jeune fille. Mais les meubles et les décorations sont les même que lorsqu'on vivaient ici avant l'accident.

- Lisa c'est moi je suis en bas. S'exclama une voix venant de l'étage d'en dessous.

- Leean vient d'arriver, nous devrions descendre, viens je vais te la présenter.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Leean était la et je crois qu'elle fut aussi surprise qu'Emmy, elle était son portrait craché.

- Leean je te présente Emmy, Emmy voici Leean.

Il a fallu quelques minutes avant qu'Emmy puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais Leean fut plus rapide. C'est alors qu'Emmy sentait que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ces bras, et elles pleuraient, mon dieu qu'elles pleuraient.

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis qu'Emmy était arrivée dans son ancienne maison, et les trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient assise dans le salon et discutaient de leurs vies. Elles apprenaient à refaire connaissance et c'est alors que Lisa lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés après que Rob est atteint la majorité, Leean et moi étions toujours en foyer donc il a été simple pour nous de retourner vivre avec lui. Mais pour toi cela a été impossible. Nous t'avons cherché dans chaque foyer de l'état sans savoir où tu te trouvais jusqu'à ce qu'ont nous disent que tu avais été adopté peu de temps après l'accident et qu'il était impossible pour nous de savoir ou tu avais été placé. Secret professionnel ils nous ont dit !

Nous avons donc reformé une famille à trois depuis la mort de papa et maman mais on ne souffraient pas de la solitude. Je me suis souvent demandé ou tu étais, comment était ta famille, si ils t'aimaient…

Nous étions tous dans un foyer différent sans pour autant savoir ou était l'autre. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de notre ancienne vie. A l'enterrement, les personnes présentent se demandaient ce qu'ont allaient devenir. Tante Lily qui est la sœur de maman n'a jamais voulu tous nous prendre et afin d'empêcher que l'ont soient séparés.

Le jour de l'accident vous rentiez du grand centre commercial, quand en face de vous un énorme poids lourd vous est rentrés dedans sur l'autoroute 64. La voiture fut coupée en deux mais quand les experts de l'assurance ouvrirent le coffre les sacs des achats de noël étaient encore intacts. Papa est mort sur le coup, les secours n'ont rien pu faire, mais ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils devaient y avoir d'autres personnes dans la voiture. Ils ont alors commencé une recherche et ils vous ont retrouvé maman et toi dans les bois. Maman était morte et toi tu pleurais. Tu ressembles beaucoup à maman tu sais. Tu as les cheveux bruns de papa mais tu as les mêmes yeux cristal de maman. Tu as l'entement de maman, mais tu as la logique et la patience de papa mais surtout leurs forces et leurs courages. Cela à du être dur lorsque tu as appris que tu as été adopté.

Nous sommes alors revenu vivre dans notre maison ou nous avions grandi. Rien n'avait jamais changé depuis notre départ. Nous avions attendu des semaines avant de vider la chambre comme maman l'aurait voulu, nous avons d'abord emballé tous leurs vêtements pour le donner à une association. Dans le rangement nous avons trouvé deux bagues, c'était leurs premières bagues de mariage avant de les remplacer par d'autres lors de leur renouvellement de leurs vœux juste après ta naissance. Il y avait leurs initiales gravées sur chacune d'elles.

Papa a grandi dans le Tennessee, son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque quand il avait sept ans. Sa mère l'avait élevé avec ses maigres revenus de couturière. Lorsque papa avait dix-huit ans elle aussi est morte subitement. Il était parti vivre chez une de ces tantes en attendant de finir ces études et de partir à l'université pour faire des études de médecine. C'est là bas qu'il a rencontré maman, elle fessait des études de droit.

Maman elle avait grandi en Pennsylvanie dans un petit village ou ces parents étaient commerçants. Ils tenaient un petit magasin ou l'on pouvait trouver de tout et permettre aux habitants du village de faire leurs courses. Elle eu plutôt une enfance tranquille, elle avait une grande sœur Lily. Quand elle a rencontré papa elle me disait toujours que c'est son sourire qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Durant sa dernière année d'étude elle était tombée enceinte et contraint de quitter l'école. Papa lui avait terminé son année afin de décrocher son diplôme et de pouvoir trouver un travail convenable pour subvenir aux besoins de sa nouvelle famille.

Elle n'a jamais regretté d'avoir arrêté ces études, elle avait tous ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, des enfants et un mari aimant.

Je me souviens que à chaque noël nous nous installions tous sur le vieux canapé, et ont regardaient « _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack _» et ont avalait des tonnes de pop-corn. Un jour je devais avoir onze ans et tu étais encore bébé, Rob, Leean, papa et moi nous sommes assis pour regarder le film. Tu dormais dans ton berceau et maman était allé quelque part, je ne me souviens plus ou. C'était la scène que nous adorions quand maman est rentrée et est allée dans la cuisine avant de ramener une tonne de cookie, papa avait allumé un feu de cheminée et nous avons terminé le film assis dans le salon heureux. C'est cette scène que je veux à jamais me souvenir.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elles terminèrent la soirée, à parler de tous et de rien. Des souvenirs et de leurs nouvelles vies.


End file.
